Born This Way
by Lightning-Tenshi-29
Summary: Birthmark Reveal fic. When a child is akumatised, he wants to get back at his abusive police officer Uncle. Make way for Enforcer. Terrible summary, rated T for minor mentions of Child Abuse. There IS a happy ending.


Born This Way

A/N; I know, I know. I really shouldn't be making this, with both BOTBS and COA incomplete. But, this is going to be a one-shot, so you can't tell me off for it! *Sticks out tongue* I wanted to do something new, so here it is. WARNING: This fic is dark, there is mentions of child abuse here, but there is a happy-ish ending.

-In a dark alleyway…-

A young boy with brown hair and ocean blue eyes cried out in pain, as the police-uniform clad man swung his fist back, and punched him in the face. "Uncle, why?" He whimpered, looking down at his blood-splattered red shirt, and black shorts.

"You deserved it, you are the reason my brother is dead." The officer responded coldly, clicking his wrist. The man, although the boy hated him with a passion, was all he had left, after his father died protecting him during a robbery, and his mother died during child birth.

The officer left the alleyway, taking one glance at the trembling boy he left slumped over by the bins. "Tell anyone of this, and I will kill you."

"Yes, Uncle." The boy responded obediently, tears rolling down his face. The boy looked at the photo of his father in his hand, and wished he was still alive. Life would be so much easier for him if they had never been robbed that cold winter's night.

Hawkmoth let out a low chuckle, and tightened his grip on the cane in his left hand. "A boy, sick of being abused by his police officer uncle and bullied at school." The villain explained, talking to the butterflies fluttering around him.

He held out his right hand, a small grin appearing on his face when a butterfly landed in it. The grin grew wider when he clenched his hand shut, and black particles began to gather around it.

He opened his hand, revealing a pitch black creature in the place a pure white butterfly had been only moments earlier. "Go, my little akuma, and darken his heart."

The akuma flew into the photo, and a purple butterfly outline settled over the boy's face. "Hello Enforcer, I am Hawkmoth. I can grant you the power to bring justice to the world, all you need to do for me is to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." The boy responded, narrowing his eyes. Purple and black particles enveloped his body, and in the young boy's place was a red-skinned person, wearing a blue police suit, a blue mask covering his eyes.

His eyes, which were previously a shade of blue, were red, with blue flecks in them. Enforcer walked out of the alleyway, and ran towards the figure of his uncle, who hadn't gotten very far in the time he had.

The officer looked into his akumatized nephew's eyes, and suddenly found himself in the centre of a ball of chains. "Oh my god." He whispered to himself, looking frantically around the spherical prison.

The Enforcer was going about the streets, tracking down his childhood bullies, locking them too in balls of chains.

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette yelled from her room. She swung out onto a roof about five houses away from hers. Chat pole vaulted behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

They watched in concern as a civilian was wrapped in a bubble, about the size of a human-hamster ball, of chains. The black haired girl being trapped within the chains let out a shrill yelp and stumbled backwards.

They saw a red-skinned reptile-like akuma cackle evilly, a smug smile on its face. "That was for bullying me." It hissed.

They looked at each other, and leapt down from the roof to the street. "Nice of you to drop in." It drawled, shooting them a sour look.

Enforcer raised his hands, chains shooting out from his palms. The chains flailed about randomly, aiming for Chat Noir and Ladybug, as if they had minds of their own.

The heroes dodged the metal narrowly, diving to the side. Chat quickly picked himself up, and offered a hand to his fighting partner, which she took gladly.

"I think the akuma is in that purple photo, the one in his belt." The cat-themed boy exclaimed, pointing to the photo of the orphaned akuma's father.

Enforcer growled, and shot out yet more chains from his hands. The metal links wrapped themselves around Ladybug's ankle.

The spotted heroine glared down at the chains wrapped around her foot. "Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yelled, smiling brightly when the chains turned to a pile of ash at her feet.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

"I haven't much time, my lady." He explained, glancing at his ring.

"Lucky Charm!" She yelled, throwing her yoyo to the skies. A red and black spotted can of hairspray landed in her hands, and she looked at it with suspicion. "Hairspray?" She asked herself.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

This time, it wasn't Chat who was running out of time, it was her. She let out a squeak, and looked around for possible uses of the spray, but couldn't find any.

Using their distraction to his advantage, Enforcer wrapped the duo in his signature chains.

Ladybug gasped, as she watched the chains form a ball around herself and Chat.

"Well, my lady, it appears we are trapped." Chat Noir told her, tail swishing behind him.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

"Sit back to back with me, Chat." Ladybug instructed, looking at the chains.

"But, why?" He asked.

"Both of us are about to detransform, and I'd prefer you to not know my identity."

Chat nodded, and pressed his back against hers. "You know, I wouldn't tell anyone." He whispered softly.

"I know, I just- want to wait before we know who the other really is."

Chat nodded, he knew to respect her wishes , and would prefer to keep her trust.

Two flashes of light, just seconds apart filled the ball of chains, the first being green, the second one pink. Tikki was hurled out of the earrings and hit the wall of chains with a thump.

"You're in quite the sticky situation, aren't you?" A sugary voice giggled, and Adrien could only assume that was Ladybug's kwami.

"Yeah, Tikki." The voice of the untransformed Ladybug responded.

"Just give me a cookie, and I'll be back to normal in a few minutes."

A cookie? Darn, Ladybug was lucky, her kwami ate delicious cookies, not smelly ancient cheese.

Plagg cackled, and smiled at his chosen. "This is so funny." He howled. Seconds later, his expression turned from amused to bored. "It's gotten old now. Give me some cheese!" It wailed, fake tears streaming down his small face.

Adrien rolled his eyes, and fed the kwami a piece of camembert.

Surely, surely just one small peek wouldn't hurt? He wouldn't look at her face, maybe just her foot or something, yes, that would suffice his curiosity. The young Agreste tilted his head slowly, and stared at her hand.

His lady's hand, out of costume. It took all of his willpower not to keep looking. The image of her hand burned itself into his mind, from the long nails painted in a light pink to the brown splodge on her hand.

What was that brown splodge? A bruise? Some chocolate? A birthmark maybe?

"I'm ready." Both kwami's announced at the same time, a grin spread across their faces.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Ladybug stood tall and proud, hairspray in hand. "I've got it!" She exclaimed. She shook the can, and sprayed it onto the chains. The hairspray caused the metal to go stiff and brittle.

Chat punched it, and the prison simply broke apart, shattering into metal links on the street.

"I told you to get their miraculous!" Hawkmoth seethed, gritting his teeth.

"I will get it while they're detransformed." Enforcer hissed, narrowing his eyes.

The reptilian-looking police officer staggered backwards when the prison he created for them exploded into tiny steel cuplets.

Ladybug swung her yoyo at it, wrapping it in string. The akuma struggled against the strength of the string, but to no avail. Chat crept up behind it, and snatched the photo from its belt.

He tore it in two, watching as the paper fell to the ground, and a purple-blackish butterfly emerged from seemingly nowhere. Ladybug retracted her yoyo, and caught the akuma inside it.

"Bye, bye little butterfly."

She flung the hairspray can in to the air and yelled "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Swarms of her namesake flooded the city, making the balls of chains disappear, repairing the photo, and fixing any additional damage.

The blue-eyed boy shook his head, and looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

Ladybug looked at his blood-splattered shirt in concern, and wondered 'What happened to him?'

The boy's Uncle came rushing over to him, and the boy crawled away. The officer pulled him into a tight hug, and yelled through his tears.

"I was wrong to treat you like that. I'm sorry! I'll put you into care while I take therapy, sort out my problems, this made me realise how wrong I was.."

The boy gasped and hugged him back.

The officer scooped up his nephew, and carried him off in the direction of the care-home. Ladybug looked sympathetically at the two males that walked off into the distance, that boy deserved a chance, and she wanted to help him…

"Bug out!" She yelled, winking at Chat Noir.

The next day, school was abuzz with the news that the Dupain-Cheng family had decided to foster a young boy named Leo, who was orphaned and abused. Marinette held up a photo of the blue-eyed and brow-haired boy for her friends to see. "Aww, he's so cute, Mari." Alya cooed at the picture.

Nino was embroiled in conversation with Adrien, until the subject of Leo came up. "Did you hear about the kid Mari's family is fostering?" The DJ asked, and Adrien shook his head.

"Bro, how did you not? Everyone's talking about him, his parents are both dead, and his uncle abused him for most of his life. Anyway, he's super happy about his new home." The model tilted his head to the side, and he thought about the akuma victim he fought with Ladybug yesterday. Leo seemed to have a lot of similarities to the boy that became the Enforcer.

"What does he look like?"

Nino shrugged. "Mari has a picture, just ask her."

At break time, Adrien did ask her.

"Hey, can I see that photo of Leo?"

"S-Sure Adrien." Marinette pulled out a photo of the boy who was akumatised yesterday smiling happily. She pointed to the boy. "That's him." She explained, looking lovingly at the photo. He looked at her hand, and noticed the same brown splodge at the base of her index finger.

"What's that on your hand, Marinette?" Adrien asked carefully.

"O-Oh. My birthmark." She replied.

"My lady…" He muttered under his breath, looking at her fondly.

-The end-

A/N; What did you think? I'm not going to continue this, I'm gonna leave it on a cliffy! FOREVER. *insert evil laughter*

Anyway, what did you think? I worked really hard on this, and I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!  
-LT xx


End file.
